Greatest Demi Deities
by Marsile
Summary: Tales of Percy, Nico, and Thalia with Naruto from the lightning theif onward


Bianca is not on here and they start off seven

Four Most Powerful Demi Deities

Percy sighed as he sat down with his friends Naruto, Thalia, and Nico (Grover isn't here yet). They always stayed together since they all had something different in them. Naruto laughed and said," Nice of you to join the party" why he said that was Percy just put on parole for beating some kids up so bad they had to be sent to the hospital and all were also on parole.

"Haha very funny blondy," snapped Percy.

"woah snippy much"

"Naruto leave him alone"

"Why should I Nico"

"Just do it"

"Fine Thalia" and with that Naruto let the matter dissolve.

They went back to the Parole Wing to be left alone. When they got there they got started on their homework and some advanced stuff previous Parole livers stole for the fun of it. It consisted of many things from middle/high school and college, daggers, darts, and some less than legal instructions on forging things. Now why weren't they caught? They made sure that the stuff was hidden where nobody would find them. They put them in the very back of their, broken, air conditioning vents and they had to, at first, wipe everything down to get their fingerprints off but agreed to wear gloves that appealed to them.

Naruto had gold gloves on one glove was a custom weapon that was a mix of different weapons. First it started as a staff, then on both tips was a spear, out of the base came out curve spear tips making it looked like a pseudo trident, then out from those blades came scythe blades, finally the staff part had chain links so it could stretch out far, and it was stitched in black. The other glove depicted a shield made out of some type of amber/topaz.

Percy had sea green gloves and on one was a dual ended (blade on each end of the staff) naginata with serrated backsides and a sort of guard like spear tips extending out before you reached the blade and a long shaft that also could extend so no matter what side you were hit with you'd still get hit. Then on the other hand it was a shield made of emerald.

Thalia had sky blue gloves on and on one of the gloves was a six pointed glaive that had three claw/scythe blades sticking out of the edge of the blades. On the other glove was a shield made of lapis.

Nico had jet black gloves with one having a gun with five barrels and somewhat futuristic look making one think it shot something other than bullets. His other glove held a shield made of white marble. Where they got this stuff well it turns out that all of them were left a large sum of money from their dads when they left and a couple begins later there they were.

They wore them for everything except bathing. The school was a little terrified of the four and it only grew the longer they stayed there and they were shocked when a little handicapped boy seemed to become at least an acquaintance with them a couple years later. The children stayed in the back often even when they had assigned seats for an assembly. They had good grades so the teachers didn't really give a cheetah's left nostril if they sat, or didn't, where they were supposed to.

Thalia stared in disgust as she watched the peanut butter and ketchup covered bread fly and almost hit Grover in the head. She, Naruto, Nico, and Percy stood up and glared at, now scared stiff girl in front of them she knew she was in trouble especially since they just got off parole. Luckily Mrs. Dodds came and saved the nasty child and made them sit down in their wide back seat. Naruto gave a brief snarl before they walked back from the terrified girl.

They sighed when they reached them museum their history teacher wanted them to see for help with the Ancient Greek section. They looked at the statues inside and watched as the Greek letters rearranged themselves to form coherent words. They stayed steady answering all questions that came their way with ease. Grover and their teacher glance at each other in what they thought was a sneaky glance, but were caught by the quartet. Then they themselves glanced in a real sneaky glance before they moved on to the next figure.

They noticed the nasty girl coming over and grew a little angry. Before they knew it time seemed to fast forward as Thalia gave a light push, but the girl jerked back like she touched a plug before she tripped as the ground shook, into a fountain whose water seemed to pull her in. The children stared and smirked they knew there was something different about them and this took the cake. They were already learning other things and now they had this but first, who had done which part. There was also the thought of the powers leading them to their aptitude for Greek Mythology that they started to believe it real and that they then knew exactly who they were. Nico son of Hades, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Percy son of Poseidon, and Naruto even with demi gods he was out of place as the only being with control over time was Kronos making him the son of Kronos.

They already knew from myths of the consequences of knowing who you are and decided to try to learn their powers ASAP. It could prove to be the only thing to save them since they didn't have any celestial weapons on them. The girl screamed drawing the attention of Mrs. Dodds who scowled once she saw the situation and ushered them inside the building. Once they were inside she screeched," Where is it!" they looked confused before they heard a shout of "Use the gloves!"

They were startled their hands and the gloves glowed and became their weapons and shields. Thalia smiled and threw the glaive and watched as it cut through the Fury and swung back around towards her and she caught with difficulty. The weapons and shields dissolved in their own light before transforming back into gloves. When they turned around and saw nothing they shrugged and walked out back to their bench.

They were soon harassed, briefly, by the girl before she was scared away. They left back to their school and soon they were in the secret underground basement of the Parole trying to access their powers and were having limited success. Once they were able to use their powers, most of the time, they started practicing on calling their weapons. They trained and trained until they gained the message that said that they would be sent home since they were too much trouble.

They packed their things quick and left without a word, even though they weren't supposed to leave for a month. They settled into Naruto's mansion for that month, since he lived with no one, and he was able to _acquire _some things for them to use. They were barely able to fend off the monsters that came after them. They sent a note to Percy's mom about the situation and weren't particularly shocked that she knew about it, she even gave them a destination to go to.

It took a while and the quartet almost died, but they made it to Camp half-blood.


End file.
